1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a target driven inspiratory assist ventilation system.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The physiological mechanisms which generate myoelectrical activity when a muscle contracts have been known and understood for a long time. In particular, how to record signals from the muscles is one of the most extensively, theoretically described topics in physiology. Although the theoretical understanding is impressive, the bio-physiological application of these theories is, in practice, still deficient. As an example, no standardized analysis procedure has been developed for recording signals produced by activation of several, different motor units, the so called interference wave pattern. The interference wave pattern signal (EMG signal) contains an immense quantity of bio-physiological information about the given neuro-muscular function. However, as this EMG signal is very low in amplitude, it is sensitive to numerous artifacts. The influence of these artifacts varies in relation to the configuration of recording electrodes, the digitizing rate of the signal, and the type of recording technique.
Prior art analysis of interference wave pattern signals usually comprises a time consuming, tedious manual determination of the quality of the signal through visual inspection of this signal in the time domain. This determination is performed by a “subjective” investigator. Most of the prior art references describe how to calculate comparison estimates, but present very few comments on the signal quality. It is therefore not surprising to find that, in this technical field, independent studies evaluating the same questions have lead to different or even contradictory results.
Also in the prior art, the patient's inspiratory flow and volume has been used to control inspiratory proportional pressure assist ventilation. Proper adjustment of the relative contribution of flow and volume support during the inspiration requires knowledge of the elastic and viscous properties of the patient's respiratory system. Since the elastic and viscous properties may change, these measurements must be repeated at regular intervals. Correct and repeated measurements of elastance and resistance are difficult to set up in an intensive care unit. Moreover, in the presence of intrinsic positive end-expiratory pressure, the flow-volume controlled proportional assist ventilation may fail to trigger during whole breaths, and will definitively fail to trigger during at least the initial part of the inspiration which precedes the onset of flow; this period can last up to 300 ms in the case of a patient suffering from obstructive pulmonary disease. Finally leakage in the system will influence and may disturb the performance of the flow controlled proportional assist ventilation.
Traditionally, the goal of mechanical ventilation has been to maintain an optimal minute ventilation and respiratory load, and therefore, has included specific measurements of inspiratory flow and tidal volume. New concepts in mechanical ventilation allow patients to take over the control of ventilatory support delivered, both in terms of magnitude and duration. New technology has also incorporated new methods of applying ventilatory assist for example, mask ventilation, uncuffed endotracheal tubes, and miniature endotracheal tubes. These devices frequently cause leakage of gases such that measurement of flow and volume become erroneous.
Current technology is therefore often limited in its ability to detect and correct for these gas leaks and patients are at risk of becoming hyper- or hypo-ventilated.